Arcilla
by BonnieGray
Summary: "Sintió bajo los dedos una sustancia blanda y húmeda. No supo muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo, y, a pesar de los rumores infantiles, no escuchó la risa de Lavi, burlándose de que le había tocado un objeto tan soso."


**Arcilla**

_Basado en el cuento de James Joyce del mismo nombre_

**A**un después de haberse casado con Kanda, Allen seguía trabajando como mesero en el restaurante de Jerry.

Por supuesto, no lo hacía por necesidad. Simplemente le gustaba estar ahí; le gustaba hablar con todos sus compañeros, le gustaba conocer a los clientes, le gustaba sentirse en familia, le gustaba llevarse las sobras de tan deliciosa comida –a pesar de que Kanda insistía asiduamente en que podía comprarle los caprichos de su glotonería–, pero más que nada, le gustaba porque ahí conocido a su esposo.

Fue una tarde lluviosa de hace cuatro años, cuando la tormenta obligó al japonés a refugiarse en el modesto restaurante. Durante semanas maldijo su mala suerte, se preguntaba qué clase de acto execrable tuvo que haber hecho para recibir el castigo divino que implicaba conocer a Kanda. Deseó con fervor olvidarse de su cara, no obstante, Kanda regresaba cada semana, esclavizado por el placer que le provocaba la soba de Jerry y torturado por la presencia del albino.

A más de uno sorprendieron cuando, al cabo de dos años, se comprometieron. Miranda, otra mesera, rezó todas las noches hasta el día de la boda –al año siguiente –veinte avemarías para que la mente de ambos fuese esclarecida y así evitar un asesinato conyugal. Empero, contra todo pronóstico, el matrimonio resultó tan bien que en unas cuantas semanas viajarían a Camboya para adoptar a una niña.

Allen, con anhelo en vez de sangre corriéndole por el cuerpo, esperaba el día. Tuvieron que retrasarlo debido a los terribles dolores de cabeza que había estado sufriendo y que habían sido sometidos a análisis. Los resultados llegarían en unos cuantos días, sin embargo, no estaba preocupado por eso, puesto que el doctor les dijo que no especularan hasta tener en mano el diagnóstico.

Miró el reloj y suspiró con alivio al advertir que su turno había finalizado. Raudo, cambió sus ropas, se despidió amablemente y agradeció el arduo trabajo. Todos querían mucho a Allen y Allen quería mucho a todos.

Al salir, el pavimento resplandecía ligeramente por la lluvia y un vaho escapó travieso de sus labios. Esa noche Lavi regresaba de su viaje anual. Había ido a Irlanda. Decidió pasar a una pastelería para comprar una docena de pasteles surtidos y salió con un buen paquete. A Lenalee, la prometida de Lavi y su mejor amiga, le encantaba el pastel de chocolate. Pensó que sería un buen detalle.

El tren subterráneo lo dejó a unas calles de la casa de Lavi, donde también lo esperaba Kanda. La lluvia finísima que a ratos se confundía con la niebla obligó a Allen a caminar con premura. Al llegar a la casa del susodicho, le pareció escuchar cierta algarabía infantil. Quedó desconcertado al confirmar sus sospechas cuando Lenalee le abrió la puerta.

–Para no resentir la ausencia de Lavi el mes que salió, decidí cuidar a los niños de mis compañeras de la case de repostería que trabajan hasta tarde –le dijo la muchacha, riendo.

Al llegarle con mayor claridad el sonido de las risas cándidas y al contemplar al pelirrojo correteándolos por el amplio recibidor, sintió un pinchazo de añoranza. Se adentró a la casa y anunció a los pequeños que había traído pasteles. Lenalee les pidió que a fueran a la mesa ordenadamente. Lavi los enfiló y los sentó. Él abrió los paquetes y cortó los pedazos como creyó convenientes.

Mientras los niños merendaban, Allen saludó a Lavi, que estaba jadeando y recubierto de una capa de sudor, y le preguntó acerca de su viaje. En medio de la plática repicó el timbre. Era Kanda. Allen le reprendió por su tardanza y el japonés le respondió que había ido a recoger los resultados. Le extendió el sobre impoluto y con despreocupación, el albino dijo que lo abriría en casa.

–Deberíamos irnos a casa. La señorita que me lo entregó tenía una estúpida expresión de preocupación –replicó el pelinegro, guardando el sobre en su saco.

– ¿Enfermaste, Allen-_kun_? ¿Es grave? –preguntó Lenalee, que no sabía nada al respecto. Lavi permaneció en silencio.

–No seas necio, _moyashi_. –Exigió Kanda, haciendo amago de abrir la puerta. –Vámonos

Allen se negó, puesto que quería jugar con los niños platicar mejor con sus amigos. Justo cuando una fuerte discusión iba a dar lugar, los niños quebrantaron la tensión al pedirle a Lavi que jugara nuevamente con ellos.

Lenalee les pidió que se quedaran a jugar, a lo que Kanda se negó y Allen aceptó.

El pelirrojo dijo que jugarían un juego típico de Irlanda. En un plato colocó diversos objetos entre los cuales se encontraba un tazón de agua, que auguraba una larga mida; un misal, un futuro religioso; un anillo, un matrimonio y arcilla, una muerte cercana, mas Lavi mintió diciendo que indicaba a un cabeza hueca. Explicó que cada quién debía taparse los ojos y coger algo del plato. La emoción infantil contagió a los adultos y sin preámbulos iniciaron el juego. Empezaron por la niña mayor, a la cual le tocó agua. A los gemelos, el misal, a la niña menor nuevamente agua y al niño mayor, un anillo, lo que provocó, para desgracia suya, un sartal de burlas acerca de la misteriosa afortunada.

Entre risas, le vendaron los ojos a Lenalee y, posteriormente, a Lavi. Ambos cogieron el anillo. Cuando fue turno de Allen, estaba riéndose tanto que fue difícil ponerle la venda. Extendió la mano tal y como se lo había indicado; la movió de un lado a otro y luego la bajó. Sintió bajo los dedos una sustancia blanda y húmeda. No supo muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo, y, a pesar de los rumores infantiles, no escuchó la risa de Lavi, burlándose de que le había tocado un objeto tan soso. No le quitaron la venda. Lavi musitó algo, Lenalee le reprochó, le obligó a tirar todo y empezar de nuevo. Quizás Lavi había puesto un objeto equivocado. Al volver a alargar la mano, le tocó el agua.

Con ligero nerviosismo, Lenalee le pidió a Allen que tocase el piano, y a Kanda que esperara un poco más antes de irse.

Allen tocó canciones infantiles. Al acariciar las notas finales de _London Bridge_, las compañeras de Lenalee empezaron a llegar para recoger a sus hijos. En la casa sólo quedó el murmullo del crepitar del fuego.

Lavi sugirió beber la botella de champán irlandés que había traído para finalizar la velada. Todos aceptaron. Recordaron la fallida forma en como Lavi le había pedido matrimonio a Lenalee y rieron. Lenalee quiso servirle una copa a Allen, pero sus ojos estaban tan cristalinos que difuminaban sus irises y la mano le temblaba de tal forma que tuvo que pedirle a Kanda que fuese él quien le sirviera Allen. Quince minutos después, los esposos se despidieron.

En el umbral de la puerta, Kanda, que había estado demasiado serio, abrazó a Allen y le susurró cuánto lo amaba. El albino se preguntó la razón de ese abrazo tan íntimo.

Al llegar a casa, Allen se enfadó.

Kanda ya había abierto el sobre.

* * *

¡Heeeey! Aquí reportándose Bonnie. La verdad es una lata subir en Fanfiction porque soy relativamente nueva, aún no comprendo muy bien cómo es esto de subir historias. A propósito, para las personas que me han dejado un review en mis dos trabajos anteriores, les pido una disculpa muy grande. Simplemente no supe cómo responderlos. Así de floja es Bonnie para andar buscándole como hacerle. Pero bueno, el punto es que estoy aquí de nuevo con una pequeña historia entre manos. En Amor Yaoi tengo otros dos pequeños one-shots, por si alguien gusta pasar a mi perfil o si prefieren esperar a que lo suba aquí.

Como mencioné arriba, la idea no es mi autoría, sino que está basada en un cuento de James Joyce de la colección Dublineses. Los personajes tampoco son míos, sino de la maravillosa Katsura Hoshino que nos mata día a día con su hiatus (si alguien conoce las razones exactas del hiatus, le agradecería mucho el que me contaran). Pero la adaptación es meramente mía.

Igual que siempre, les agradecería infinitamente el que dejaran un review, porque, aunque sean tres palabras, alimentan enormemente el alma de una novata escritora yaoi que ve Yullen en todos lados, a todas horas y que de eso vive. Críticas, tomatazos y felicitaciones son bien recibidas. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Besos, Bonnie.


End file.
